


Getting Over It

by TwistedVirtues



Category: overwatch
Genre: Friendly bonding, Gen, Past Abuse, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVirtues/pseuds/TwistedVirtues
Summary: Junkrat is struggling with getting over his conditioning and torture from when he had been captured by Talon.Reyes understands his pain and the pair share a small bonding moment.I'm shit at summaries. Sorry.





	Getting Over It

Junkrat was at it again. Sitting on the cliff side and looking out over the sea. A gloomy look over his face that even Reyes recognized from a portrait view and several yards away. The kid was depressed but he usually hid it well, at least till around this time of night. 

Reyes noted the sun starting to set and the colors that bleed across the sky. Rich, warm tones over a dull sea. It was strange really how the water didn’t seem to pick up the colorful hues but in a way it felt relatable. Like an visual of an inner war with one’s self. Something he was certain was going on in the young junker’s head.

Jamison inhaled the salty air and held it in his lungs till he felt them begin to burn. An audible exhale only to notice the coattails of a dark outfit gently flap in the wind off to his right. A fancy inlay with impeccable stitch work to it to boot. That could only be Gabriel Reyes. The former Reaper.

“Mind if I join you?” Reyes asked as he decided to come over and see if he could talk with the blonde. 

“Sure.”

“Sure you mind or sure I can join?” Reyes chuckled with some humor. Jamison merely shrugging his shoulders and leaving it up to Reyes to decide what he meant. Apparently he took it as a sign that he was allowed to stay and joined the rat. Both perched on the cliff side and facing out to open water.

The scenery was beautiful really. The dull roar of the water crashing below.

Orange eyes sparing a quick glance to Reyes then back out to the setting sun. Jamison’s jaw working back and forth as he wanted to ask something but seemed to have issues with finding the words. Something he usually never had a problem with before in his life. 

“So what’s bothering you?” 

Jamison tensed up completely now. Fidgety hands clutching the earth as his form went stiff but still trembled ever so slightly. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Reyes reassured. He pulled one leg up to rest his arm over it and keep his gaze mostly out to the sunset. The orange hue getting darker and bleeding red. Something that wasn’t too dissimilar to Junkrat’s eyes when he had been under Talon’s thumb. 

“I-” Junkrat closed his mouth and made a small noise. Something that hardly sounded human and more like a wounded animal. “You,” Jamison corrected himself. “You were like me, yeah?” 

Okay. That question deserved a curious look at the junker. 

“I mean, you know,” Jamison’s voice seemed to be shrinking. Another thing out of character for him as he was usually an obnoxiously loud chatterbox. “She messed with your head too.”

She. Moria. Junkrat was thinking about her then. Go figure. That devil of a woman’s handiwork seemed to do more harm than good to those she took on as projects. “A bit more then that,” Reyes replied only to raise a hand and let his nanites swirl to form a clawed glove for a moment then let it disappear again. 

Jamison swallowed thickly. “I can’t get her out of my head. I go to sleep and I see her sticking her hands into my guts. I see her cold eyes and her wicked smile.” His words still soft spoken but with the taint of shame and disgust. It’s partly for Moria but Reyes is certain the poor kid blames himself for letting her do that to him. Not that he actually let her do it. Unlike himself… But no one needed to know that little secret. “Worst is I hear her when I’m with Hanzo.”

With Hanzo? 

Jamison noticed the look of surprise again but this time dropped his head into his hands where his breathing starts to pick up but he forces himself not to cry, not to sink into the pit of anguish and despair that the mad scientist playing doctor had carved into his brain. “I want to kill him.” The words hang there as blackened nails dig into into Fawkes’ temple before sliding up and pulling at his thinning hair line. “But I don’t. I really don’t want to kill him but she makes me-” 

Jamison inhaled sharply while forcing himself to let go of his own hair. Arms instead wrapping around himself and digging into his sides as he tried not to rock back and forth. He doesn’t deserve comfort and knows it and Reyes can tell it is taking all his effort not to throw himself into the crashing waves below to rid himself of the temptation to hurt his lover. To rid himself of Moria’s calm, commanding voice.

“It’s her conditioning,” Reyes offered. He watched as the other gave him the tiniest nod, head still down and eyes avoidant. “Hmm…” What exactly could he say as comfort? Anything about it getting easier with time would be a virtual lie and who knew how long Jamison would even be alive for anyway. The time he spent living in the outback surely ate away most of his time on this earth and his line in expertise surely did him no favors. 

“He doesn’t know. Neither of ‘em know. How could they?” Junkrat mumbled only to clutch himself tighter. “And they’re the only ones ta say it. And-” Jamison grit his teeth together and inhaled sharply again. His nose starting to run as he was trying his damndest to keep it all contained. A happy go lucky persona the only thing he ever wanted to let others see of him. “She’s trying to take that away from me. I ain’t got no one else.”

To be honest, it was difficult to hear what the other had said but Reyes replayed it in his mind and it started to sink in. The trigger words of I love you. Being a notorious criminal only recently out of Australia in the past year really did put an extreme limit on who would ever tell the poor kid that he was loved. Everything he saw from trying to read up on him before when he had been part of Talon still seemed to point that Roadhog was the only person in his life that actually cared for him- well, till he somehow caught the one Shimada’s interest. Even that was fairly recent. 

“I hear her too,” Gabriel spoke finally. He thought of trying to comfort Jamison with a pat on the shoulder but was not sure if contact would set him off or do more harm than good, no matter the intent behind it. He heard several sniffles before he noticed he had the demo expert’s attention. 

“You and that other bloke are so lovey dovey.”

“Yeah,” Gabe admitted only to be unable to help a small smile at the thought of Jack and being able to be not just near him but with him again. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t still hear her.” Though she didn’t whisper atrocities to him. No. That voice belonged to another side of himself. A side he was struggling with on his own but if anyone knew that he would be holed up into a cell again and even if that would be for the greater good of the team, he was going to find a way out of that mess on his own.

“I want her to stop.” 

“I know you do.” Reyes finally had it in himself to reach over and pat the soot covered shoulder with one hand and then gave it a reassuring squeeze. “You’re going to be okay. You’ve already come so far and been ignoring her. That’s the best you can do.”

“Not if I can shove a bomb down her throat,” Jamison mumbled.

To that Reyes stifled a snort and tried to put on a more serious face. “Okay. That would be the the best thing actually.” 

It was getting cold now. The sun just barely showing now as the stars were starting to come into view. Jamison didn’t think anything of it when he let himself lean hard to one side and rest his head on Reyes’ shoulder. The former commander shocked once more but resisted the urge to pull away. It was his own fault for sitting down and trying to reach out in the first place. 

“You’re going to be just fine, kid.”

“If you say so.” If anyone knew how he would be it surely was the guy who been under Moria’s thumb the longest of anyone and still managed to pull free from her clutches. “...I think it’s almost my birthday.”

Again Reyes found himself surprised. The topic changing gears suddenly but it was Junkrat and his mind switches tracks more than a train ever could. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jamison parroted. “That tree over there is starting to turn colors. It must be soon.”

“What day?”

“I don’t know,” Jamison mused, more calm than he had been before. The shared moment allowing him to vent even if he only did so a little before bottling it all back inside of himself. “It’s funny really. I can remember her all clear as day but I can’t remember what my mum looked like or even my own birthday.”

“That’s not funny. It’s sad.” But Gabe had a feeling that was exactly what the junker had meant. Fawkes pulled himself away and gave a final sniffle as he seemed to collect himself fast. “How old are you going to be?” The files suggested he wasn’t even in his 30’s yet. So young and yet the radiation poisoning, sleepless nights, and other collective mishaps had not been kind to the kid. 

“I think… Twenty… Sssss… Sev-eight?” 

Junkrat did not even know how old he was. “Twenty six,” Reyes corrected for him. “You were close though.”

“That right? Huh… Hm. Guess that leaves me another four years.” He chuckled only to see Reyes cock his head to one side. “Uh… I’m not really expected to live much longer then that. Doc said.”

“Doc? You mean Angela?”

“Yeah. That’s the one. Ol’ angel wings,” Jamison nodded dully. “I had forgotten all about it till I used the shit house.” Mercifully it didn’t take a genius to figure out that it was Aussie slang for toilet or Reyes would have been woefully confused. “Found the bottle of pills she gave me. Says I’m supposed to take two a day.”

“...But you haven’t been.”

“Yeah,” Jamison agreed only to nod again. “Hard to want to, you know? Just…. Better if I don’t I guess. Wasn’t going to know when before I came here, wouldn’t have access if we didn’t come here, and… Won’t be a bother much longer and risk hurtin’ em if I don’t take em.”

Reyes made a thoughtful humming noise in his throat. “And she won’t notice you haven’t been taking them?”

“Nah. Shela’s been too busy with other stuff and never brought it up again. Besides. No one else knows she even gave em to me in the first place. Well, ‘cept you now. Don’t you go snitching on me,” Jamison warned. His gloomy mood more harsh as he narrowed his eyes on the other. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” To be fair, telling in reality had nothing to do with dreaming so it wasn’t a lie but he was now planning to at least casually drop some hints to Ana and see if she would make the junker take his medicine or bring it up to Angela so she could bring it up again without it linking directly back to himself.

“Good.” Jamison unfolded his arms and began to push himself up. “It’s getting too cold out for me. I’m gonna head back in. Maybe work on some things.” Anything to avoid having to sleep. 

“That sounds like a plan.”

Jamison offered a hand and Reyes stared at it briefly before taking it to pull himself up, noticing once again how tall the Australian was. Damn.

“Thanks mate.”

“...You helped me up.”

“I know. I meant… for talking with me,” Jamison clarified. 

“Ah, that. No problem.” He released Junkrat’s hand only to pat and hold his shoulder once more. “If you need to talk, find me. I’ll make time.” 

That was surprisingly nice for him to say, Jamison thought, especially since it had been the same guy whose legs he had shredded a few months back with his steel traps. Of course then they had been on completely different sides and he had been with Talon. With Moria. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

“Alright.” Reyes released his hold and watched the other limp off towards the base. Jamison stopping only for a moment to look back but quickly turned away and kept walking till he was out of sight. 

Looks like you adopted another one.

“...I’m sure Jack is going to love the news.”

The gravelly voice laughed. You should head in too.

“I will in a bit.” For now Reyes just wanted to look up at the stars and try to clear his head like Jamison had set out to do. The stars and moon doing it better for him than the setting sun which Junkrat seemed to prefer. “I will in a bit…”


End file.
